Conventional light emitting systems can include light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes LED which are serial connected to each other to form a light emitting string of light emitting elements. Such a light emitting string can form part of a light emitting lamp which can be used for instance as a head lamp in a vehicle. When switching the light emitting elements within the light emitting string, a stroboscopic effect is caused. The stroboscopic effect is a visual phenomenon caused by an aliasing that occurs when continuous motion is represented by a series of short or instantaneous samples. Moreover, the quality of the emitted light is reduced by flickering due to the switching of the light emitting elements within the light emitting string.